Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 34 (Nature cycles)
Nature cycles is the thirty-fourth episode from Hi-5 Series 4. Segments *TIM plays a drum copying the sound of the waves. *CHARLI pretends to be a wave. *KELLIE shakes clothes imitating the ocean, while Chats pretends to be the sun and a storm cloud. *CHARLI rolls her arms like if they were waves. *KATHLEEN sings You Can't See Me. *KATHLEEN shows how the world spins around. *CHARLI spins a hula hoop around and then she spins around too. *NATHAN talks about the phases of the moon. *CHARLI pretends to be the moon in its different phases. *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about an astronaut (Nathan) and his daughter (Charli), they get visitors (Kathleen and Tim) from planet Blue and have dinner together. Gallery Tim S4 E34.png Charli S4 E34 1.png Kellie S4 E34.png Charli S4 E34 2.png Kathleen You Can't See Me 2.png Kathleen S4 E34.png Charli S4 E34 3.png Nathan S4 E34.png Charli S4 E34 4.png Sharing Stories S4 E34.png Songlets ;Making music Rolling with the waves on the tide, hard tide Keep rolling, rolling, rolling, rolling Rolling, rolling, rolling, rolling Roll out with the waves on the tide. Rolling with the waves on the tide, low tide Keep rolling, rolling, rolling, rolling Rolling, rolling, rolling, rolling Rolling with the waves on the tide. Rolling with the waves on the tide, hard tide Keep rolling, rolling, rolling, rolling Rolling, rolling, rolling, rolling Rolling with the waves on the tide. Rolling with the waves on the tide, low tide Keep rolling, rolling, rolling, rolling Rolling, rolling, rolling, rolling Rolling with the waves on the tide. ;Body move #01 No songlet ;Word play Let's paint the colours of the ocean, dance to the rhythm of the sea Like crystal clear blue water, gliding floating free We'll ... the sky with soft white clouds, bob and float for hours and hours Drifting, floating, drifting, floating Mmm... Now I am the sea. Let's paint the colours of the ocean, dance to the rhythm of the sea Like stormy deep green water, crashing ... We'll blow around like stormy clouds, swirl and twirl for hours and hours Crashing, splashing, churning, whirling In the dark and stormy sea. ;Body move #02 Rolling, rolling, tumbling in, waves come rushing, splashing in Then upon the rocks they smash, dash, crash, smash! Rolling, rolling, tumbling in, waves come rushing, splashing in Then upon the rocks they smash, dash, crash, smash! Rolling, rolling, tumbling in, waves come rushing, splashing in Then upon the rocks they smash, dash, crash, smash! ;Filler song Wherever I look I see numbers and patterns Like how many letters in the alphabet A, B, C, D Or should I go backwards from Z? It's amazing just what I can see (But there's one thing that you can't see and that's me) Just look around Tell me what you see (Try your luck but you won't see me) Everywhere you go there are things to count (Everywhere I go there are tricks about) How many houses in the street? (How many toes are on your feet?) I can count everything I see (But there's one thing that you can't see and that's me) But there's one thing that I can't see (That's me!). ;Puzzles and patterns Spin, spin, spin, spin around the world, come on and spin, spin, spin The world's in constant motion as day turns into night Night turns into day time, what a wonderful sight Spin, spin, spin, spin around the world, come on and spin around the world. Spin, spin, spin, spin around the world, come on and spin, spin, spin The world, it spins through sunshine as day turns into night Night turns into day time, what a wonderful sight Spin, spin, spin, spin around the world, come on and spin around the world. ;Body move #03 Spin, spin, spin, spin the hoop around, come on and spin, spin, spin The hoop is spinning round as day turns into night Gotta keep that spinning motion, what a wonderful sight Spin, spin, spin, spin the hoop around, come on and spin the hoop around. Spin, spin, spin, spin around with me, come on and spin, spin, spin Watch Charli do the motion as day turns into night Gotta keep that spinning motion, what a wonderful sight Spin, spin, spin, spin around with me, come on and spin around with me. ;Shapes in space I love watching the moon, it visits me at night Sometimes it's crescent, a tiny curl of light Grows into a half moon each night a little more Until it's a full moon, with a face we﻿ all adore Then it starts to fade away dimming its bright light Half moon, crescent moon until the new moon night Dark new moon hides from our eyes and peeps into the sky Once again the silver crescent visits me at night I love watching the moon. ;Body move #04 Crescent, half, full moon too Shining its light on me and you. Full, half, crescent too Shining its light on me and you. ;Sharing stories Red, yellow, purple, orange, pink and green There's colours, colours everywhere and some we've never seen Red, yellow, purple, orange, pink, that's right There's colours, colours everywhere, it's such an amazing sight. Red, yellow, purple, orange, pink and green There's colours, colours everywhere and some we've never seen Red, yellow, purple, orange, pink, that's right There's colours, colours everywhere, it's such an amazing sight. Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Charli Robinson Category:Episodes that starts with a Making Music segment Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about patterns Category:Ep about nature Category:Ep about waves Category:Ep about drums Category:Ep about the sea & underwater Category:Ep about colours Category:Ep about sun Category:Ep about clouds Category:Ep about weather Category:Ep about thunderstorms Category:Ep with filler songs Category:Ep with Kathleen's you can't see me Category:Ep about turning & spinning Category:Ep about the world Category:Ep about day & night Category:Ep about hula hoops Category:Ep about moon Category:Ep about changing Category:Ep about visiting Category:Ep about outer space Category:Ep about rockets & spaceships Category:Ep about aliens Category:Ep about astronauts